The objective of this proposal is to establish a series of meetings of a multi-disciplinary Task Force for the ongoing study of childhood motor disorders. Relevant disorders will include cerebral palsy (CP) and other static or progressive central nervous system injuries affecting movement. The purpose of the task force is the selection and initial development of research proposals through a consensus of clinicians and researchers across multiple disciplines. The task force meet in invitational sessions in January and open sessions in July each year for four and one-half years. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1. Organization of a task force of approximately 40 clinicians and researchers from multiple fields involved in clinical and basic science research for children with motor disorders. 2. Initiation of ongoing meetings twice yearly, in July and January. The purpose of the July open meeting is to set research priorities for the design of pilot clinical trials, and the purpose of the January meeting is for the task force to evaluate the results of pilot clinical trials and initiate proposals for definitive multi-center clinical trials. 3. Publication of meeting results in the form of interim summary reports, formal summary statements, definitions, and practice recommendations. 4. Education of students, residents, and fellows who will be invited to meetings. The topics of the meetings will include discussion of long-term strategy, short-term research needs, consistent clinical terminology, standardized outcome sales, incorporation of basic science research, development of pilot clinical trials, prioritization of hypotheses and protocol development for large-scale clinical trials, and education. The ultimate objective is to improve the functional abilities and societal participation of children with motor disorders.